The present invention relates to a coin counting and packaging machine for performing the operations of selecting, counting and packaging coins.
In the coin counting and packaging machines, there are performed the packaging operation of piling a predetermined number of selected and counted coins and packaging them in the rod-like form as well as the counting operation of throwing selected and counted coins scatteringly into a coin bag. But, these operations are selectively carried out separately or individually. The following structure of a prior art is adopted for performing these two operations. As shown in FIG. 1, predetermined coins which are delivered on a selecting course 2 by a delivery belt 1 in the pressed and sliding state. In case of the packaging operation, a packaging chute 4 is arranged on the outlet of the selecting course 2, and the coins 3 are fed through the packaging chute 4 into a packaging mechanism (not shown) and are packaged in the packaging mechanism. In case of the counting operation, a counting chute 5 is arranged on the outlet of the selecting course 2, and the coins 3 are contained scatteringly in a coin bag 6 attached to the top end of the counting chute 5. The packaging chute 4 and counting chute 5 are formed integrally with each other and are reciprocally moved by rotation of a motor 9 connected through cams 7A and 7B and a link 8, so that one of the chutes 4 and 5 is alternatively located at the outlet portion of the sorting course 2.
However, the operation of locating the packaging chute 4 or counting chute 5 at the outlet of the selecting course 2 is appropriately performed based on the judgement of an operator. Accordingly, when the counting chute 5 is located at the outlet of the selecting course 2, it sometimes happens that the machine is erroneously started in the state where a coin bag 6 is not attached to the counting chute 5 and coins are scattered on the floor. Furthermore, when the packaging chute 4 is located at the outlet of the selecting course 2, it sometimes happens that the machine is erroneously started and coins to be contained in a bag are packaged.